This proposal is being written to obtain funds to help support a Medical Symposium that is part of the 18th Conference on the Application of Accelerators in Research and Industry (CAARI 2004). The conference brings together accelerator scientists, medical researchers, and accelerator manufactures in one large group. The whole conference will be composed of over 800 participants from approximately 50 countries. The Medical Symposium will run four days of the conference. It will be composed of eight sessions and over 45 speakers. We anticipate over 150 medical and accelerator scientists and manufactures will attend the symposium. The main objective of most of the sessions is to discuss the accelerator production of medical radioisotopes and their use in the many diagnostic and radiation therapy applications. Most of the major accelerator and equipment manufactures are also present at these meetings. It is the only conference in the world that brings together medical diagnosticians, radiation therapists, nuclear physicist and accelerator and component manufacturing engineers. The interplay between these groups is a major goal of the conference. The focus of the meeting is to summarize the "state of the art" diagnostic and radiation therapeutic methods and technique and to establish the much needed dialogue between these groups. For the 2004 conference we have already, or will enlist speakers on the following: new cyclotron developments, target fabrication and processing, radiopharmaceutical development and tagging procedures, accelerator production of isotopes ranging from F-18 to I-124, In-111, TI-201, Ga-67 and others for radiodiagnostics and radiotherapeutics and direct particle beam therapy. We would also appreciate suggestions from the staff at NCI in regard to other focused areas.